The invention relates to an inductive voltage transformer having a high-voltage winding which surrounds a flux-conduction piece of a core connected to a high-voltage potential and having a low-voltage winding arranged at the surface of the high-voltage winding that is facing away from the above-mentioned flux-conduction piece of the core.
Deutsche Offenlegungsschrift Nos. 1,638,345 and 1,638,539 disclose an inductive voltage transformer of this general type wherein one flux-conduction piece forms a leg of a core, the other legs are free of windings; this construction yields a comparatively large transformation ratio error which is caused by the relatively large stray inductance.